The Gracie Stokes Chronicles
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Okay, so I decided to do more on Gracie and will be uploading a series of one-shots, in no particular order, about Gracie Stokes. Don't know how many I'll do so this will forever be in the complete section. Rating may change in future, just FYI.
1. What's Getting Lucky?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never have, never will...damn! But I do own Gracie sooo, yes! _High fives all around!_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Daddy!"

Nick laughed as a small bundle of energy burst from the front door and headed right for him. Black pigtails bouncing and a smile to drown out the sun on her face.

"Hey there Princess," Nick smiled as he swept up his daughter and spun her around, giggles erupting from the small girl, "How's my girl?"

Green eyes danced and Nick smiled when the small mouth grew impossibly big and cheerful words tumbled out about things that were important to a five year old. The new box of crayons she had gotten, chasing the next-door neighbor lady's kitty around the yard, a big ugly bug that had landed on her pretty new shirt, the flowers she had picked for the dinner table at the park, and the list kept going.

Nick nodded and smiled filling in the small breaks with _'oh really'_ and _'tell me more princess'_.

"Then Uncle Rick came over!" The young girl finished.

"Really, that's great sweetie."

"Yeah and Uncle Rick helped me color and watched cartoons with me and then him and Papa were talking and laughing and Daddy what's getting lucky mean?"

Nick stalled just inside the door, heat flooded his face. His little girl was in his arms, smiling innocently at him as she waited for an answer, while he wondered if he had heard her right. His baby girl had not just asked that, had she?

"Ugh...Whe--where did you hear that sweetie?"

"Uncle Rick was tellin' Papa of when he got lucky and Papa said something about getting lucky later makin' Uncle Rick blush. What's it mean?"

Nick made a mental note to talk to Warrick about what not to say when in front of impressionable little girls. Greg, well, he should have known better.

"Gracie lunch!" Greg yelled as he came out of the kitchen with a peanut butter sandwich, celery sticks, and a juice box, smiling as he placed the food on the table.

"Daddy's home!"

Greg turned from the table and beamed at Nick, a smile that almost rivaled that of his daughters.

He rushed over and kissed Nick deeply on the lips, Gracie giggled and wrapped her arms more snuglyaround Nick's neck. Nick smiled into the kiss forgetting for the moment that he was a little peeved at Greg for letting their daughter hear his and Warrick's 'man talk'.

Greg pulled away and both were somewhat flushed, "Hey Nicky how was the conference?"

"Boring as usual. I didn't have anything to distract me." He winked at Greg and smiled at Gracie.

"Hmm well we missed you, isn't that right Gracie?"

"Yup, I always miss Daddy when he leaves, where's my present?"

Nick smiled, as Greg snickered next to him.

"Well who says I brought you one?" Nick countered.

Gracie's eyes went wide and misted a bit as she stuck out her bottom lip and made it quiver, "No present?"

Damn, but she could get away with murder with the look she was giving him. Greg's obvious attempt to stop his laughter wasn't helping matters.

"Sweetheart, I got you something, I always do." Nick answered quickly at her downcast face.

She instantly brightened up and patted his cheek, "Good Daddy."

Greg couldn't contain it then and let a few chuckles escape at the look on Nick's face. The Texan turned towards his husband then back to his daughter and whispered something in her ear. Gracie looked confused for a moment, but then nodded and turned to Greg.

"Daddy says that if you plan on getting lucky later you'll wipe the smile off your face."

Greg blanched.

"Papa what's getting lucky?"

"..."

"Yeah Greg, what's getting lucky?" Nick added.

"Uhm...well you see...its kind of...uh, Nick?!" Greg whined and ducked his head in embarrassment.

A smirk forming on his face, Nick turned to Gracie, "I'll tell you when your older honey, much older."

"But why? What is it?" The pout came back full force and Nick sighed.

"You'll just have wait," Nick gently placed her on the ground, "now go eat your lunch and afterwards I'll give you your present."

Question forgotten for the moment, Gracie smiled and skipped off to the table.

Nick turned to Greg and pulled the younger man flush against him, kissing him soundly. Greg was left breathless when his sexy-hunk-of-Texas husband pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Next time you and Warrick gossip make sure there are no small, very susceptible children around to over hear you."

Placing a kiss on Greg's cheek, Nick moved to the dinner table to join Gracie and threw a smirk over his shoulder before uttering, "Oh and you definitely won't be getting lucky tonight, just for the record."

"Damn." Greg cursed.

"Damn." Gracie repeated and Nick sighed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**End. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


	2. Papa's Got Back

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue...**

**A/N: Okay so I was thinking about it and decided 'What the hell, why not!' so I'm going to turn "What's getting Lucky?" into a series of one-shots featuring one Gracie Stokes. I don't know how many I'll do so this will forever be in the complete section just FYI.**

oOoOoO

Nick and Greg sat down cautiously in the small chairs provided.

Nick settled in almost at once, while Greg squirmed and re-set himself in the chair in an attempt to get comfortable or as comfortable as one can get in a chair made for children.

Someone cleared their throat.

The blonde looked up and into the disapproving eyes of Gracie's teacher, Mrs. Capshaw, a sour looking woman with graying hair and giant breasts, Greg noted, as he glanced at her chest. Nick cleared his throat this time and Greg blushed, looking at a spot just over the woman's shoulder. Not in her devil eyes or at her rather well-endowed chest.

Silence reigned in the room as Nick and the older woman stared each other down, Greg was just there.

"Do you know why I called you in for a meeting today Mr. Stokes?"

"No." Both Greg and Nick answered.

The ancient woman scowled and moved some of the papers over her desk, eying the two men before her.

"Gracie, has been a disruption to my class for nearly a week now."

Greg and Nick looked at each other and back to Gracie's teacher, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Gracie's never had a problem before in class. What did _**you**_ do to her?" Greg accused, pointing a finger at the evil teacher.

Nick rolled his eyes and shushed his husband, "What seems to be the problem?"

Mrs. Capshaw scowled at the younger man and addressed the more sensible of the two, "Gracie is an extremely smart and gifted ten year old. She's always following the rules and helping her peers, however, recently she has been intolerable during music class."

_Uh oh, music class, _Greg sighed. According to Nick, Greg's taste in music was too far out there and not at all appropriate for 'his princess'.

Nick cast a sidelong glance at Greg and Greg groaned, this was going to end up being his fault, he just knew it.

It wasn't his fault that Gracie enjoyed his music more than Nick's, Greg pouted.

"Please elaborate, Mrs. Capshaw?" Nick asked, still casting a look at his husband.

"Well every week the class has a chance to learn a new song. Some students sing while others play the instruments and then we switch. Well, as you know from Parent's Day, my classroom awards students who do right, complete assigned tasks, and are courteous of others."

Nick nodded his head and Greg huffed, "Just get to-- ow!"

Greg grabbed his side where the Texan had elbowed him, the older woman scowled.

"Please continue."

"Well, each time a child does something right in my classroom they get a star and if you get enough stars you win a prize. Well Gracie has been saving up her stars for quite some time now and she just recently requested that she wanted to turn them in for her prize. I was so happy, she is such a gem in my class, so when I asked Gracie what she wanted she requested that she get to pick the song for music class. I was surprised, but told her if that's what she wanted then as long as the song had no bad words we would sing it next time for class."

"Just please tell me it wasn't Marilyn Manson?" Nick pleaded.

"What? Good gracious no, thank Heaven." Mrs. Capshaw scowled, "That horrible man who makes that awful, awful music my Grandson likes, goodness no."

Greg visibly relaxed, "Well what did she want to sing that was inappropriate?"

"She wanted to sing..." She looked down at one of her papers and pursed her lips, " A song titled, 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk,' a country song."

_A country song. _Greg raised his eyebrow and glanced at Nick who's jaw dropped considerably as his face burned red.

"Really now?" Greg smirked and moved so he could face his husband.

"Oh, yes, and when I told her that she couldn't and why, she insisted that the class learn this song. When I told her to just pick another song she refused and now all she does in music class is make faces and mock me every chance she gets."

Greg looked back at the older woman and gave her a questioning look, "But why won't you let her sing that song, it can't be that bad can it?"

"No, it's not a bad song, I rather enjoy it myself but the subject matter is a tad bit for a fifth grade class, don't you think?"

"Well I've never actually heard the song," The younger man nodded his head at his husband, "Nick's the country boy, not me."

Two pairs of eyes locked on Nick and he groaned, "Did she tell you why she wanted to sing that particular song?"

Nick prayed for a no.

"Oh, yes, something about her Dad singing it..."

The Texan sent up a silent thanks that Gracie had for once kept her---

"...and that he sang it about her other daddy."

Nick's eyes widened and he blushed even more at the statement.

The blonde's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he smiled cutely at his husband.

"Interesting, maybe I should give this song a listen."

Mrs. Capshaw cleared her throat, "Hmph, yes, well anyways I wish you would talk to Gracie about her attitude during music class and implore her to pick a different song."

"Yeah, okay we'll talk to her, come on Greg." Nick stood and grabbed Greg's forearm trying to drag him out of the classroom.

The blonde stalled long enough to thank Mrs. Capshaw and ensure her that they would get Gracie to choose something more appropriate.

Gracie was sitting outside the classroom door, swinging her feet and humming lightly to herself when her dads came out of her teacher's classroom.

"Come on Squirt." Greg said affectionately.

She smiled and gathered her belongings, grabbing Greg's hand and smiling up at Nick as they headed out to their car.

"Am I in trouble Daddy?" She asked, after noting how red her father's face was and how quiet he was being.

"Yes, you should know better than to mock the teacher Gracie Marie."

She cringed at the use of her middle name, _man she really was in trouble if he brought out the 'M' word. _

"Daddy I'm sorry." She sniffled and her Forest Green gaze misted.

_Damn she was good_, Greg thought, as Nick rushed over and kneeled next to her at the look on his baby's face.

"Honey, it's okay, don't cry."

"I just wanted to sing with you." Sniffle.

"I know sweetheart, but if you really want to learn that song I'll help you okay. Just please, for me, stop making fun of Mrs. Capshaw and pick another song."

Gracie shifted her foot a bit in the dirt and sighed out an 'ok' then wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They moved towards the black Tahoe and once buckled inside, started their trek home. Greg glanced at Nick and then at Gracie in the back, "So Munchkin, any requests?"

Gracie bounced in her seat and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Daddy put on that song, I wanna start practicing!"

Reluctantly, Nick told Greg where to find his Trace Adkins CD and put it into the player.

The song started and Gracie joined in when she knew the words, Nick couldn't help but mouth them along and Greg was too busy trying not to blush, "So then I guess this means that you must really like my--"

"Greg!" Nick half-shouted as he glanced back at their daughter.

"--derrière." Greg finished and smirked at his husband, knowing full well that Gracie wouldn't be able too--

"That means you like his butt." Gracie giggled.

Nick cast a murderous glance at Greg.

"I swear I didn't think she knew what that meant." Greg quickly replied.

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, then casting a glance at his too-cute-hubby, winked and sang along with Gracie.

Every so often wiggling his eyebrows at a giggling Greg.

OoOoOo

**A/N: Couldn't help myself, besides Greg or Eric Szmanda, does have a rather nice derrière. Wink. Wink. XD**


	3. How Did You Know?

**Disclaimer:** **CSI is not mine and I make absolutely no money off of this story. Gracie and Simon however do belong to me so neener, neener! :P**

**A/N: Gracie is much older in this One-Shot and there is talk of Greg once being in mortal peril.**

oOoOoO

"Dad?"

"Hm."

"When did you know when you were...you know, in love?"

Nick's head shot up and he looked at Gracie over his newspaper, eyes wide and a smile playing at his lips.

"Are you saying you might be in love with someone?"

"Maybe...I don't know." Gracie sighed and put her coffee cup back onto the table, turning it in her hands every so often, "So how did you know you were in love with Pops?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"He told _me_ I was in love with _him, _I didn't believe it at first because up until I had met your father I was as straight as an arrow."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well what happened that made you realize Pops was right? That you were in love with him?"

Nick folded his paper and put it on the table top, smiling a little sadly as he faced his now grown-up girl.

"Gracie, I'll tell you since your older now, but please understand that your Father and I hoped you might never find out about some of our past. So please promise me that you won't be mad with us for never telling you?"

Gracie furrowed her brow and looked into the sad, pleading face of her Dad, "I promise."

The young woman watched as her father drew in a couple of breaths.

"The moment I met your Dad, I couldn't help but like him. He was always happy, always moving, always talking, a forever optimistic kind of guy. It was refreshing, considering our line of work."

"Wait, you liked that he talked so much?"

"Yeah, he was just a bundle of energy and besides, I hope you know your just as talkative as he is." He gave her a pointed look and she grumbled, smiling as she did so.

"Your father and I had been working together for a couple of years and hanging out practically every night we were off. Then one night we were hanging out in Greg's apartment, watchin' a game and he made a joke about one of the players, I don't remember what, but I do remember turning to him and smiling this big, stupid, goofy grin. That's when he looked at me, eyes wide, smiled and said he knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That I was crazy for him."

"But how could he know just by your smile?"

Nick laughed and took a sip of his own coffee before continuing, "I wondered the same thing and I asked him where his crazy mind had come up with that idea and he just kept smiling. He said he had all of my smiles memorized and that he had been waiting a _'damn long time Stokes'_ to see that particular smile on my face."

A small bubble of laughter escaped Gracie, "Sounds just like Pops."

"Yeah, just like Greg to call me on it, even if I refused to admit it to myself at the time."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, I told him he was crazy and he told me _'yeah, crazy about you'_ then he kissed me."

Gracie smiled, her eyes wide in amusement, "He kissed you?"

"Yeah and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, love it, really."

"So..."

"So...I kissed him back and it was awhile before I realized what I was doing and that it was with another man. I pulled away from him and ran as fast as my feet would carry me."

A surprised yelp from Gracie was all the warning he had before she pinched his arm.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it, leaving Pops like that, so not cool."

"Yeah I know, I know."

"Well...what happened? A couple days later you realized you loved him and rode off into the sunset together right?"

"I wish. It was actually a couple months, a very strained relationship, and a near death experience later that I realized how I truly felt."

"Oh my god." Gracie squeaked out surprised, eyes wide, "Near death experience!? Dad?"

"Now comes the hard part of the story." Nick sighed and ran his hand over his eyes before continuing, "After that night, I kind of stopped talking to him outside of work, if it wasn't related to a case I avoided Greg at all costs. I was being a coward and I knew it, but you have to realize the way I was brought up it was considered a sin to love him."

"See now I don't understand that. How can love be a sin?"

The Texan smiled fondly at his daughter, "It's not and I'm so glad I realized that before it was too late. We had just finished a case and one of the Rookies working left himself open, the suspect knocked him down and took his gun, then grabbed the closest person and threatened to kill them. It was Greg. He held a gun to Greg's head and swore that if no one let him leave he would kill Greg, then himself."

Gracie's small hand found it's way into Nick's larger one and squeezed it firmly in support, Nick squeezed back in silent thanks.

"I rushed out of the lab literally a moment before the guy had taken the gun and Greg had rushed after me, trying to talk about what had happened. It was one of the many times I had refused to talk about it and left him. I turned around at the shouts from nearby officers and Greg's strangled yelp. When I saw...when I saw the gun pressed up against Greg's temple, I froze. It was like my whole life flashed before me and in every single scene was Greg and that damn contagious smile of his. Everything we had ever said, every time we had hung-out, every bar we had gone too, just...everything was Greg."

Gracie had quickly moved to the edge of her seat after every word that poured from her father's mouth, "And that's it?"

"Yeah, I realized that what Greg had said months before was true, I was head over heels and by the looks of it, I was to late to say anything."

"Dad? Pops was okay right? I mean, he wasn't hurt, was he?"

"No, not a scratch on him, thank God. The guy holding him hostage was swiftly brought down and put behind bars. I don't even remember how Captain Brass and the other officers took him down, all I remember is rushing forward and grabbing Greg, I thought that if I ever let him go he would disappear, so I never did. Your Uncle Grissom, who was my boss back then, told me to take him home and as soon as we got to his apartment I spilled my guts. Telling him how scared I was at the thought of loving him, how he was right at how crazy I was about him, and how almost losing him just then made me take a serious look at what my life would be like without him in it."

Nick smiled at his daughter and patted her hand, "Look at your life Gracie and if this person is the only one you can ever see yourself with, I could safely say that you just might be in l-o-v-e."

Gracie pulled her hand away and pushed up her glasses, smiling she nodded, "Thanks Dad."

She downed the rest of her coffee and placed her mug in the sink before giving her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing her purse, and rushing out the door. Greg had just pulled up in his car when she shut the door to the house.

"Hey Munchkin!" Greg called as he stepped out of his Pontiac.

"Pops!" Gracie rushed over and enveloped her Dad in a fierce hug, making him stumble back from the impact.

"Woah, Squirt, you haven't hugged me like that since you were little."

"I'll be sure to do it more often. I love you, Papa."

Greg smiled and held her a little tighter, "I love you too, Gracie."

She pulled back and smiled before kissing his cheek and heading off to her Volkswagen Bug, practically flying out of the driveway and down the street.

An hour later she was back in her shared apartment and crawling into bed with her best friend since forever.

"Simon," she shook his shoulder slightly, trying to rouse him from sleep.

"What is it?" He mumbled groggily and sat up, black hair all mussed from his tossing and turning.

"I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but was to afraid too."

Simon sat up and reached over for his glasses on the nightstand, fully awake now, "What's wrong?"

"You know that night in College we said we would never, ever talk about because we were to afraid of ruining our friendship?"

Simon gulped, "Yeah."

"Well I want to talk about something you said that night, after we slept together you said you loved me. Is that true, do you love me?"

Simon looked down at his comforter and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it even further and making Gracie smile at the cute picture he made.

His dark blue eyes caught with her own green gaze, "I'm guessing you want the truth right?"

Gracie nodded and smacked his arm, "D'uh!"

"Ow, violent much." He smirked and rubbed his arm, "Do you want some breakfast? I could make us some eggs or--"

"Simon Thomas!"

"So that's a no on the eggs?"

Gracie narrowed her eyes and pouted, "So? Did you mean it?"

Simon knew by one look at her that the whole of their relationship probably rode on his answer and as much as he didn't want to lose Gracie, he couldn't lie to her, "Yes, I meant it. I love you Gracie Marie Stokes, I have for a very long time."

Suddenly he was on his back, his arms full of a crying woman, every man's worst nightmare. She mumbled something into his neck and he rubbed her back, "What was that?"

Gracie pulled back and smiled, "I love you too, you big dope!"

Simon wrapped his arms tight around her and rolled over so she was now under him, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, I've waited forever to hear that." Then his lips claimed hers.

oOoOoO

**So, like it, Yay or Nay? Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. ;D**


	4. Meeting Annie

**Disclaimer:** **I do not not own CSI or Nick or Greg or Warrick, _blah blah blah_. I do own Annie and Andy.**

**A/N: Okay this is before Gracie is even born, when Nick and Greg are interviewing as prospective adoptive parents. **

oOoOoO

"Are you sure this is legit, Nick? I mean we could get caught in one of those baby ring things that I've seen on_ Dateline_?"

"G, It's legit. I talked to the Carson's lawyer and had my lawyer check them out as well, it's all well and legal for whichever couple they choose."

"Yeah, okay, cool." Greg nervously mumbled, as he tugged on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt and tried to smooth out the wrinkles. Man, he wished he could have changed before the meeting, he didn't know how well Manson would work out when trying to come off as a mature adult. Especially considering how important this meeting was to both him and Nick.

As Nick rang the doorbell, another couple came up the walk. The woman had a pinched face and her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The man had a similar pinched look and blond hair gelled back and away from his face. They were both wearing ironed out khakis and off-white colored button up shirts, although the woman's had a simple rose design on the neck.

They both turned their heads at the same time in some weird horror movie manner and Greg almost jumped behind Nick in case pea-soup came pouring from their mouths.

Their brown eyes roamed over both Nick and Greg, sizing them up. They scowled in obvious distaste when Nick placed his arm around Greg's waist at their scrutiny and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple.

The door opened then and a young boy of about ten or so looked between the four people. He took a deep breathe and Greg covered his ears, knowing what was coming.

"MOM! DOOR!"

Nick and the couple winced at the scream from the youngster, Greg silently chuckled.

The boy looked at Greg's smile and smiled himself, the youngster gave him a once over and noticed his watch, his little eyes bugged out considerably.

"You have a Ninja Turtles watch?!"

Greg looked at his watch in surprise and smiled again, "Yup, took me about 15 boxes of Frosty O's to find it too."

"Lucky, my mom won't even let me eat that cereal. Too much sugar."

"That's the pits man," Greg's smile saddened a bit at the boy's down-trodden face, but quickly returned when an idea struck him, "hey kid, if you can name all of the Ninja Turtles I'll let you have it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay. There's Donatello, Michael Angelo, Leonardo and Raphael!"

"Bingo kiddo." Greg smiled and unhooked his watch, he bent down on one knee and placed it on the boy's wrist. Big green eyes looked at the watch then shot to Greg's own brown gaze, "It has Raphael on it! He's the best!"

"I know!" Greg happily replied, standing back up.

"Andrew! What did I say about yelling?" A blonde woman yelled at the small boy as she approached.

The small boy grumbled something about never to do it and quickly left his mother to deal with the other grown-ups.

_Hypocrite, _Greg thought.

"Hello. You must be the Pinkletons'. I'm Evelyn Carson," she smiled at the cloned couple and glanced over at Nick and Greg, "and you are?"

"I'm Nick Stokes an--"

"Oh yes," she smiled tightly and pressed on, "where's your wif--"

"And this is Greg, my husband." He placed a hand on Greg's back and squared his shoulders.

The woman as taken aback, but recovered quickly, "Well, alright then, why doesn't everyone come inside and we can begin."

The sheep, err, Pinkletons'--Greg snickered-- pushed their way in front of him and Nick, closely following behind Mrs. Carson as she lead them into the living room.

A large white couch dominated the living room and could have probably fit ten people but miraculously only three were able to fit on it today. Leaving Nick and Greg to sit in a couple of matching white wing back chairs that didn't look nearly as cushy as the couch.

"So we've had about five other couples come to us already and I must say none of them seemed very...well-heeled. Can you tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Pinkleton, what you do for a living and how well you'd be able to provide for the..._child_, if we were to choose you as _it's_ adoptive parents?"

"Please call us Ted and Barbara," Ted stated with as much of a smile as his pinched face would allow, "Well I work for Baker & Cones Bank, as does my wife. Barbara is the head teller, while I manage and regulate home loans to people who qualify. We are not lacking in the way of monetary needs and would be able to provide very well for a child."

"Splendid! And you, Mr. Stokes'?" Evelyn looked at Greg's shirt, "Are you a bartender or possibly a roadie?"

"I wish I was a roadie, how cool would that be," Nick cleared his throat and Greg came back with, "I'm actually a Scientist. I work Trace for the local Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick here is a CSI Level three, might I add, and a damn-- ugh, darn good one at that."

"How--"

"Cool! So, you guys are kind of like modern day super-heroes?" Came a young feminine voice, cutting off Mrs. Carson's question.

The girl was no more than sixteen or seventeen and very obviously pregnant, about five months or so exactly. She had straight black hair that fell to her shoulders and hazel eyes. The young girl was wearing baggy sweatpants and a 'Wreckers' t-shirt, she also had what appeared to be a baloney, ham, pickle, and chocolate ice cream sandwich in her hand. She came hobbling into the living room and Nick swiftly got up, offering her his seat and he moved to stand behind Greg's chair.

"Annie, I thought I asked you to stay upstairs when guests were here?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Cool it mom, I was hungry, besides it's not like I have the plague. I'm pregnant. Besides, it's _my _baby, so shouldn't I get a say in who is suitable enough to adopt her."

Greg hid his laughter behind his hand and Nick asked, "So it's a girl?"

"Well I get to find out at my next check-up, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"What makes you think that?" Asked sheep number one aka Barbara.

"She's about as temperamental as a girl with how much she moves around in there, so I just figured..." Annie stated matter-of-factly and took a giant bite of her gross sandwich. Ted and Barbara scrunched up their noses as Annie gobbled down the concoction she had made, Mrs. Carson sighed, and Nick and Greg smirked.

"So you like Manson too? Mom and Dad hate him, says a man shouldn't dress like that or sing such music. It's not 'respectable'." She rolled her eyes again and licked the ice cream dribbling off her fingers.

"Yeah, I love him. I listen to about every type of music under the sun. Plain Jane, ugh, or Nick" -- he nodded towards his husband-- "he prefers country."

"Awesome, you like The Wreckers?" She asked and pointed down to her shirt.

"I've heard some of their stuff, they're pretty good, I prefer Bob Neuwirth, Toby Keith, Garth Brooks, and Brad Paisley."

"Their music or their butts?" Annie smirked and Greg burst out laughing when Nick's face turned red.

The two high-fived each other and the three on the couch glowered.

"Annie, how about you introduce yourself to the Pinkletons?"

"Seriously, that's your last name?"

"Annie, manners. Ted and Barbara seem to be a very nice couple and if you insist on staying down here then I think you should address any questions you have to all parties. Understood?"

"Fine, so Teddy, Barbarella, what do you do for fun?"

Sheep numbers one and two narrowed their eyes at the girl, "We enjoy bike riding in the mountains and our book club on Saturdays. Barbara volunteers at the Library from time to time and I occasionally take in a round of Golf."

Annie's mother beamed at the couple.

"That sounds...boring, with a capital 'Z'. What about you two?"

"Well aside from Crime fighting, Nick and I like to hang out at home and snuggle up watching old movies, goofing around in the morning with our friends over breakfast, sometimes if we're really bored we'll hit up a club or go out on the town. Really though I just like to be with Nick, it doesn't matter what we're doing, as long as I'm with Nick, I have a good time."

Greg's face turned red and Nick leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Ditto for me too, G."

"Aw, I think you just gave me a cavity." Annie smiled.

"Good," Greg said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Honestly, how do you expect to even raise a child if you yourself are a child?" asked Evelyn.

"Precisely, not to mention their immoral living arrangements." Added in Ted.

Nick's jaw clenched, Greg's face drooped, and Annie just looked at the three on the couch and smiled sweetly, "Well that settles it then doesn't it? The search is over."

The three 'adults' on the couch looked at her quizzically, "Honey, does that mean you want The Pinkle--"

Annie laughed, "Hell no, I want this baby to have a good and happy life, full of fun, the childhood I never had with you. So, I want Nick and Greg to be her parents, they're it, they're what I've been waiting for and if you don't approve...well it's not your choice, now is it?"

Annie's mother blanched at her daughter's tone and outlandish statement, "Considering you are still a child it is more my choice than it is yours, _sweetheart_."

"I'm no longer a child mother considering my current condition, wouldn't you agree?"

"Obviously," Evelyn turned her cold eyes on Annie, "you're a whore."

This time it was Annie's turn to be surprised, but she quickly regained her ground, trying hard not to cry at her mother's harsh words, "I only ever slept with one man and at least I loved him, rest his soul, can you even say that about dad?"

"**Enough**." Said Mrs. Carson, "Enough, we apparently have some things we need to take care of, we'll call you with our decision, thank you for coming."

"There is no decision to be made I already chose. I want Nick and Greg to be the parents of my baby. It's them or no one and you become the laughing stock of the country club with an illegitimate grand-daughter and a whore for a daughter. I'll even go so far as to say I'm not sure who the father is if you even dare think about giving my baby to some uppity couple like the Pinkleturds."

Mrs. Carson actually growled and Greg, who had stood to leave, quickly moved behind Nick for protection.

"Please mother, let this baby have a life full of love and fun. Not the controlled life she'll have with the Penciltarpes. Let this baby _**live **_and for that matter, please let Andy as well, he's only ten for fucks sake. He should be getting dirty and making little girls cry when he puts lizards down their dresses, not sitting quietly like some trained poodle not even allowed to piss without permission." Annie pleaded, her eyes misting over slightly with unshed tears. Greg moved from behind Nick and gently placed a hand on her back rubbing soothingly, Nick took a tissue out of a nearby box and handed it to the hormonal teen.

Evelyn Carson's face softened and for a moment it looked as if she would cry as well, before she threw her shoulders back and plastered on a smile for the Pinkleton's, "Well, I guess that's that then, I'm sorry you came all the way out here for nothing." She shook their hands and saw them outside, before returning to her daughter and the two men who would be adopting her daughter's baby.

She turned to Nick, no sign of emotion on her face, "I'll have my Lawyer contact you about the details of the adoption. It was very nice to meet you and your..._husband_."

Nick gave her their contact details and she shook their hands as well before motioning towards the door. Greg and Nick hugged Annie and said goodbye, thanking her repeatedly for giving them a family.

When they got back into Nick's Tahoe, Nick leaned over the center console and kissed Greg hard, leaving them both breathless when they pulled apart.

"We're gonna be parents, we're gonna be fathers."

"Yeah," Greg mumbled, "Wow, I'm gonna be a dad, me, a dad."

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "Yeah, you're gonna be a great dad."

He kissed Greg again and smiled at the goofy look he left in his wake.

"So are you Nick. Hey does this mean I can call you my D.I.L.F.?"

"You're what?"

"My D.I.L.F. You know, Dad-I'd-like to-Fuck--_mph_."

Nick cut him off with another kiss, "Only if I can take you two-stepping, western wear and all."

Greg thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Sure thing, Cowboy."

oOoOoO

**A/N: Thought the D.I.L.F. thing would be funny, but then again most things I think are funny no one else does so, eh, who cares.**

**As always Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


	5. Gracie Vs The Bully

**Disclaimer:** **I do not, I repeat, I do not own CSI. I do own Gracie, the cute little thing that she is.**

**A/N: Gracie is about ten or eleven in this one, oh, and she also meets Simon too, yay! Also two One-shots in one night, a record, lol.**

oOoOoO

Greg burst through the doors and hurried over to the administrative desk, with the older, portly man sitting behind it.

"I got a call about my daughter! Gracie Stokes, is she okay!?"

The graying man gave Greg a once over and scowled, "You mean _that_ girl who started the fight? Your her...father." He said, with obvious distaste.

"A fight? Her principal didn't say Gracie had gotten into a fight."

"Hm, have a seat, I'll tell the principal you're here." He absently waved over to some very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs lined up against the wall. The portly man left down a hallway and out of sight.

Greg sat still for all of ten seconds before he was up and pacing. She had just started Middle School a week ago and she was already getting into trouble, but why would Gracie start a fight? Nick and he had been very adamant about how she should always be respectful to others and if someone tries to start trouble to tell a grown-up. So there was absolutely no way she would go and start up trouble.

Baldy had to be lying.

"Mr. Stokes."

Greg hadn't noticed baldy come back out and quickly followed him down the hallway and to a door at the far end. The word 'Principal' stood out in big block letters and Greg's flight response came in to act, as it usually did whenever he had been called to the Principal's office as a child.

Which had been a lot.

He pushed open the door and four sets of eyes met his, he headed for the only available seat.

"Mr. Stokes, hello, I'm Edna Jameson. Principal." She stretched her hand out over her desk and Greg reached out as well, giving her a firm shake.

"Greg Stokes. You said on the phone that Gracie had been involved in an incident? Bal—uh, the guy out front said she was in a fight?"

"Yes. Involving Mr. Marcus Gaines and Mr. Simon Thomas." She nodded her head at each of the boys. One of the boys was rather tall and had blonde hair and brown hateful eyes. A bruise, Greg noted, was quickly forming on the boy's right eye. The other boy was a little taller than Gracie, whom stood at about four-feet-three now. He had blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and black hair. They were seated on either side of Gracie, who had her arms crossed and was glowering.

Greg tried not to smile at his daughter's face, but found it increasingly difficult, damn but she was adorable when she was indignant.

"So what happened?"

"Well, it seems that Mr. Gaines," -- she nodded to the blonde boy-- "had been picking on Mr. Thomas when Gracie proceeded to intervene."

Greg looked over at the three.

The Thomas kid met his eye's hesitantly before looking away. Gracie continued to scowl, but her eyes were twinkling in laughter. Gaines looked pissed and glared at Greg, before continuing to glare at Gracie.

"What did the squirt do?"

"Pops!" Gracie cried, at the use of her nickname.

The Principal's lips quirked up in a smile before she regained her composure. "It seems that Mr. Gaines had been harassing Mr. Thomas in the halls when Miss Stokes came upon the scene. After telling Mr. Gaines, Marcus, to 'pick on someone his own size' Marcus laughed and apparently stooped to Gracie's level. As Gracie and Simon tell it, Mr. Gaines then said 'go ahead and take your best shot small fry'. Well suffice it to say Miss Stokes did, surprising both boys. That's when a hall monitor found the threesome."

Greg groaned, "Gracie..."

"But it wasn't my fault! He told me to do it!" She glared at Marcus and he glared back.

"Gracie."

"But you and Dad always tell me to stick up for what's right and he," --she pointed at Marcus-- "had no right picking on Simon!"

"Well that may be young lady, but you should have gone to Principal Jameson or one of the other teachers when you saw Simon getting picked on."

"There was no time!"

"Gracie."

"He had Simon pinned to the wall and was ready to hit him. I had to do something. I couldn't let him get hurt!"

"Miss Stokes, inside voice please." Commanded Principal Jameson.

The green-eyed girl huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what happens now?" Greg asked tentatively.

"Since it is just the start of the school year and I'm assuming it is a first for Gracie to have misbehaved like this, I have decided to just send her home for the day with a warning."

"What about Marcus? He started it." Gracie asked in a more subdued voice.

"Mr. Gaines will be going home as well, his parents are on their way. I will explain the situation to them and Mr. Gaines will be sent home, with a day's suspension, considering this is not his first offense."

"And Simon?"

"Will resume his classes, unless he would like us to call his parents as well, to come and pick him up?"

The bespectacled boy bit his lip and shook his head, "I'm okay to go back to class."

"Very well then"-- Principal Jameson turned to Greg as she stood and shook his hand once more, "I hope we meet under better circumstances next time Mr. Stokes and Gracie, I don't want to see you in here again for fighting, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, good day Mr. Stokes, Gracie."

Gracie picked up her stuff and silently followed her father out to his car in silence. They pulled out of the parking lot and were on the road back to their home when Gracie sighed, "Are you terribly mad at me, Papa?"

"For fighting, yes."

"Am I in trouble? Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"Yes and yes, you know I don't keep anything from your father."

"Will Daddy be mad?"

"Most likely, you know how he hates violence."

"I know, but I didn't think I had enough time to go for help."

"I know sweetheart."

"What do you think Daddy'll do?"

"Depends."

Gracie's brow furrowed in confusion, "On what?"

"On whether or not you do the puppy dog face,"-- Greg smirked and glanced at his daughter,-- "you know he can never stay mad at you for long if you give him _that_ look."

Gracie beamed, "I know!"

"I just hope it works as well for me this time."

"Why? You didn't get into a fight, why would Daddy be mad at you?"

"Who taught you how to throw a punch?"

"Oh..."-- Gracie's mouth drew into a circle before she smiled sadly and patted Greg's arm-- "I'm sorry Pops."

They pulled into the driveway and Greg turned off the car, "Sorry for what?"

"That you're too old to do the puppy dog look," Gracie bravely stated before exiting the car and heading up the walk.

Greg's mouth dropped open and then he caught the smile on Gracie's face, as she hurried up to the door.

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that Squirt!" Greg laughed as he quickly leaped from the car and raced up to the door, catching his little munchkin just before she got inside and tickling her mercilessly on the doorstep of the their home.

oOoOoO

**Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


	6. Meeting Gracie

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, never will...**

**A/N: And so enters Gracie Marie Stokes...and per LilyG :) I am now giving a warning--Mrs. Carson is a lot nicer in this one than when you first met her.**

OoOoOoO

Greg's leg bounced up and down in unrestrained nervousness and excitement.

Today was the day. D-Day or really, B-Day.

"_**AGH!"**_

Greg jumped, holy-- what the hell was going on in that room and where in the hell was Nick? He had paged the Texan over ten times already. His phone vibrated and he quickly retrieved it from his pocket, Mrs. Carson's number shown on the screen before he flipped his phone open to answer.

"Mrs. Carson where are--"

"I'm on my way. Traffic is horrible this time of day. How is Annie?"

"_**Get it out, Get it out!" **_Greg cringed at the cry.

"Never mind I can hear her. Andrew and I will be there as soon as possible even if I have to break a few speeding laws."

"I'll see you soon Mrs. Carson."

Greg closed his cell and placed it back in his pocket. Moving from his seat, Greg began pacing up and down the hallway.

Another scream rang through the air and Greg paced faster, he ran his hands through his hair and tried breathing deeply. His stomach lurched and rumbled as the young girl inside the hospital room called out for her mother and howled in pain.

Greg, having been an only child, had never had the pleasure of hearing a woman trying to push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon and therefore considered himself very lucky. The sounds coming out of that room were Horror movie worthy.

"_**Fuck, it hurts!"**_

"_You have to push, come on Annie, push."_

"_**AGH! Shit!"**_

Greg paled and swore he would have fainted had someone not wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Hey G, sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Is she here yet?"

"_**I changed my mind, give me the drugs!"**_

"I guess not then."

Greg turned in his husband's arms and punched the Texan on the arm, "Where the hell have you been!? I've paged you like a million times and poor Annie is suffering and the baby is going to be here any minute and it sounds like she may be dyi_mph_..."

Rough lips captured Greg's and promptly shut-up the ranting of one very nervous soon-to-be daddy.

"Greg, honey, calm down." Nick cooed, as he stroked the side of the blonde man's face, "Everything is going to be fine. The baby will be fine and so will Annie, she's a tough girl. She'll make it, just calm down and take a breath."

Greg breathed deeply in and out a couple of times before another scream rang through the air. Greg turned from Nick's arms to face the closed door.

"_**Damn it!"**_

"_I can see the head, come on Annie, just a few more pushes. Once the shoulders are out it will be much easier. Take a deep breath and push."_

Both Nick and Greg's eyes widened and they both reached out, grabbing the other's hand tightly.

Nick glanced over at Greg and saw the younger man's face pale considerably as the screaming and swearing-- I sure hope the baby doesn't inherit that sailor's mouth-- continued to sound throughout the hall.

"G, you need to breathe, babe." Nick let go of Greg's hand and gently rubbed his husband's shoulders. "Greggo, it's okay, come on breathe for me."

"Nick?"

"Yeah G?"

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, that we're ready for this?"

Nick turned Greg towards him and cupped the younger man's face in his steady hands, smiling what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Babe, we've been ready for a long time, you're just scared and that's okay Greg. It's alright to be scared and nervous, this is something new for the both of us, but I know we'll be able to do this, to raise this little girl. We can do this Greg and whatever happens along the way we'll deal with it. Together."

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Nick, almost crushing him with the force of the hug. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg in just as tight an embrace and held onto him.

They hadn't realized the screams inside Annie's room had stopped until someone tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Nicholas Stokes, Greg Stokes?" Asked a middle-aged, red-headed woman in nurse's scrubs.

"Yeah?"

"Would you two like to meet your daughter?" She smiled and motioned to the open hospital door.

Greg wiped away the few tears that had trailed down his face and followed Nick and the nurse into the room.

Annie was asleep on the hospital bed, her black hair damp and pushed back from her face. Annie's doctor smiled at the two of them as they entered and he exited. Another nurse was standing off to the side of the bed, holding a light pink bundle in her arms.

Nick walked forward and the nurse handed over the small babe. Nick moved the blanket so it wasn't obscuring the view of their baby girl and smiled down at the sleeping face. Greg moved around and leaned over Nick's shoulder slightly, his own hazel gaze taking in that of the newest addition to their family.

"What should we name her?" Greg whispered, as he ran a calloused finger down one soft brown cheek.

"Hm, how about Samantha, Diane, Sally, Riley, Donna, Hailey, Susan, Lily, Casey..." Nick suggested, then sighed as Greg shook his head at every name mentioned.

"You know G, that's why first time parents usually buy baby name books. So they won't have this problem." Nick chuckled quietly as his hubby made a face at him.

"I want to give her the right name. Not just one that's all the rage like Amanda or Brittany. Something that's her, we just have to find it."

Nick smiled and rocked the little bundle a moment longer before he turned to Greg and motioned for him to take their daughter.

Greg hesitantly put his arms out and Nick gently transferred the little girl over. Greg was so focused on the little angel in his arms that he didn't notice Annie stirring on the bed.

"Hey look who's up," Nick whispered in his ear and nodded his head over towards Annie.

Greg looked over to the tired teen and saw her smiling slightly in their direction.

"The three of you, together, look so perfect."

Nick and Greg shared a smile. "Do you want to hold her?" Nick asked.

Annie's eyes went wide and tears started to brim at the corners, "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Both sets of eyes looked at her in confusion.

Annie sighed, "If you put her in my arms it's likely I'll never let her go."

Nick nodded sadly and Greg held on a little tighter at the thought of Annie wanting to take their little girl back.

Annie swiped at her eyes and sighed, before adjusting herself so she was sitting up slightly in the bed, "So have you thought of a name yet?"

"No."

"Well you can't leave her without one much longer." Evelyn Carson said as she walked through the door, holding onto Andy's hand. Andy smiled up at Nick and Greg as he moved over to the hospital bed holding his sister. The three watched them hug and talk for a moment before Evelyn turned and her eyes locked onto her grand-daughter's small form.

"She's...beautiful."

Nick smiled at her before running his hand over the soft black hair on his daughter's head, "No one can compare."

"She was certainly graced with the Harper beauty."

"Harper?" Greg asked.

"Before Carson I was Evelyn Harper and it's obvious where she gets her looks. Lord knows my husband's side of the family isn't very...gifted when it comes to genes." Evelyn smiled slightly, then winked at Nick before sitting beside her daughter, running her hand through her daughter's hair before kissing her forehead.

"That's it." Greg whispered excitedly as he kept his eyes trained on their little girl.

"What?"

"I have it, the perfect name."

Nick's eyes lit up, "What is it baby?"

"Gracie."

"Gracie?"

"Well when Mrs. Carson mentioned her beauty and then talked about her being graced it just clicked."

Nick's eyebrow rose, "Why not just Grace then? Why Gracie?"

"Well Grace sounds a little too pristine and perfect. I had to fun up her name a little, she is _our_ daughter." Greg smirked.

Nick kissed his cute little Norwegian smartly on the mouth before pulling back and resting his forehead on Greg's.

"That she is."

oOoOoOo

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in awhile, but things get in the way. As always reviews welcome, but not mandatory. XD**


	7. Childish Games

**DISCLAIMER: Me no Own...Me sad...Me need hug from Nick and Greg...XD**

**A/N: Gracie's about one or two in this and it's just a little bit of fun I thought of, so enjoy or not, eh... :-)**

oOoOoOo

"1, 2, 3, Shoot!"

"Yes!"

"1, 2, 3, Shoot!"

"Darn."

"1, 2, 3, Shoot!"

"Grr!"

"1, 2, 3, Shoot!"

"Score!"

"We're all tied up," Greg said as he smiled, he got back into position and looked at his hubby, "This is it, this one wins it all. Are you ready?"

Nick held Greg's gaze defiantly and smirked, "Ready for you to lose, yeah I am."

From her crib, Gracie's green eyes looked back and forth between her dads. She giggled when Greg winked at her and she covered her eyes with her hands, peeking out slightly from between small fingers.

"Alright cowboy. 1, 2, 3, Shoot!"

Their hands went out at the same time and they both looked down. Nick couldn't believe it, he thought he had this in the bag. The Texan looked up and the cockiest smile Nick had ever seen appeared on Greg's face.

"Nu-uh, no way! You cheated somehow!" Nick protested.

One brown eyebrow rose, "How can you cheat at Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I know you cheated."

Greg just smiled.

"Have fun, Nicky."

He gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of Gracie's nursery and leaving Nick to his fate. He had just gotten cushy on the couch when he heard Nick's shout from the back room, "Holy cow! Greg what have you been feeding my girl!?"

Greg smirked and grabbed the remote, thanking the predictability of one Nick Stokes and his penchant for picking scissors.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: Just a funny little way I thought Nick and Greg might determine who's turn it was to change Gracie's diaper. **


	8. Jolly Ole' Saint Homewrecker

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own, me so very, very sad. **

oOoOoOo

"Cookies?"

"Check."

"Milk?"

"Check."

"Carrots and apple slices?"

"Check."

"Well then it looks like we're all set for Santa and his reindeer." Nick smiled and bent over picking up his six year old daughter, "So the only thing left is for all little girls to be tucked in and dreaming of sugar plums."

"Where's Papa, Daddy?"

"Your Papa had to go into work for a couple hours sweetheart, but I promise he'll be here in the morning to open presents."

Gracie rested her head on Nick's shoulder, "I want Papa to tell me a story."

"I could tell you one?" Nick said as he started towards the back of the house and to Gracie's room.

"Papa uses the voices."

"And I can't?" Nick asked amused, as he opened a lilac door that led to his little girls room. The white carpet was clean of toys and occupied with a giant pink Daisy rug. The walls were light purple with butterflies and daisies stenciled around the room. A lamp, purple polka dotted chair, small wooden bookcase, and small toy chest with teddy bears on it was set in a corner of the room. Most of which were sporting a t-shirt with a different city's name on them.

"Not as well as Papa."

Nick smiled and turned down the pink and green puppy comforter, settling Gracie under the covers and tucking the blankets up and around her.

"Well tomorrow I'll make him tell you two stories since he missed tonight. How's that sound?"

Gracie pondered this for a moment before smiling, "Okay Daddy."

"Now it's time for you to go to sleep or else Santa will have to skip our house and I want presents tomorrow, don't you?"

Black curls bounced as Gracie nodded her head vigorously and got cushy under her blankets. She puckered her lips and raised her little arms high in the air waiting for her nightly hug and kiss. Nick leaned down pecked her lips and ruffled her hair a little as little arms crushed around his neck, "Night Daddy."

"Goodnight Gracie."

The Texan pulled back, gave Gracie another kiss, this time on the cheek and turned off the light as he quietly exited the room.

Gracie awoke much later in need of the bathroom. Throwing off her blankets, she put on her frog slippers and made her way out into the hallway. Muffled voices immediately met her ears and she tip-toed down the hallway and peered out into the living room.

Green-eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Santa Claus.

Santa Claus was there in her house.

Santa Claus was there in her house and talking to her Daddy.

Her Daddy was so cool if he knew _The_ Santa Claus. She smiled brilliantly and was about to go out to greet Santa when he suddenly yanked her Dad into his arms and kissed him. Her little mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Only her Papa was allowed to kiss Daddy like that!

Storming out into the living room she put her hands on her hips and shouted, "Santa!"

Nick and Santa broke apart, both red in the face and panting slightly from the kiss.

"Only Papa gets to kiss my Daddy!" Gracie stomped over and planted herself right in front of Nick. Scowling up at Santa, she pointed a small tan finger at him accusingly and stated, "You are not my Papa."

Standing behind his two-foot nothing daughter, Nick tried to hold back his laughter as he looked into the shocked hazel eyes of 'Santa'.

"Well...he-hello little Gracie, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I had to go potty. Why did you kiss my Daddy?"

"Uh...Mistletoe?" Santa stuttered.

Gracie narrowed her eyes and crossed her tiny arms over her chest, she looked up and then back at Santa scowling, "Try again."

Nick took pity on the pleading eyes sent his way and kneeled down next to Gracie, "Honey, Santa was just delivering your Papa's gift to me. Since he had to work tonight he asked Santa to bring me my usual Christmas kiss."

Gracie's brow furrowed and her eyes looked searchingly into her Daddy's, "Really?"

"Really." Nick smiled softly.

"Did Papa ask you to give me anything?" She asked as she turned to Santa.

Santa let out a breath and smiled lovingly down at her, "As a matter of fact he asked me to see to it that you got your story tonight."

Green eyes watched him silently and a few trickles of sweat rolled down his forehead. Gracie gave him one last scathing look and nodded her head, "Okay, but I'm watching you Santa. No house-wrecking, got it mister!?"

Gracie grabbed a gloved hand and dragged Santa along after her, telling him about using special voices and about which story she wanted.

Nick barely contained his laugh at the sight. He shut off all the lights in the living room and went into his and Greg's bedroom.

Almost an hour later an exhausted Santa came through the door and did a face-plant into the mattress. Nick set down his book and took off his glasses, "So 'Santa' how did the story go?"

A mumbled response was all Nick got and he smiled lovingly down at his costumed hubby. Greg lifted his head for but a moment to pull off the beard and hat, tossing them to the ground before burying his head back into the softness of their king-size bed.

"Mahmwrkr."

"Mind speaking English?"

Greg moaned and got up, discarding the Santa suit and throwing it in their closet along with the fake beard and hat he had thrown onto the floor.

"According to our darling little girl, Santa is now a home-wrecker and should be ashamed of trying to steal her Daddy. As soon as she pulled me into her room I got a lecture, can you believe it! A six-year old lecturing Santa. She finally drifted off to sleep after I promised multiple times to never try and steal you away from her and her Papa."

Greg crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, snuggling into the warmth, "Mm, comfy pillow."

Nick chuckled and ran a hand through disheveled blond locks.

"She's just like you."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

Greg smiled against Nick's stomach, trailing his hand up and down his side, "She made me feel guilty! Kept saying that Santa should know better and that it better not happen again or she'd write an angry letter to Mrs. Claus."

A deep laugh echoed throughout their room, "How exactly is that like me?"

"Reminded me of how you guilt suspects into confessing." Greg yawned sleepily and snuggled deeper into Nick's arms. "Then again she's a little like me too."

The Texan pressed a gentle kiss upon Greg's head, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Greg sighed, "She blackmailed me into the possibility of her getting a pony next year. Or else."

Nick laughed and after getting cushy, reached over turning off the bedside lamp. A smile on his lips.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: A short little Christmas one-shot involving my favorite little girl, .:smiles wide:.**

**As always reviews welcome, but not mandatory.**

**P.S. I am having a bit of a snag in deciding in what to dress Gracie and the boys up in for Halloween so if you have any suggestions either PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks! :D**


	9. Lullaby

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own. Me very sad. Me want cry.**

**OoOoOoO**

Nick's eyes fluttered open and he stretched. He reached over to cuddle with Greg, but his hand landed on empty, cool sheets. Sitting up quickly, Nick got out of their King-size bed and moved out of their room and into the hallway. He didn't hear anything coming from Gracie's nursery so he moved to check the front rooms.

"Greg?" Nick whispered as he padded silently down the hall. "Greg?"

Maybe Greg had gone in search of a midnight snack or was watching reruns of that forensic show he loved so much.

The living room and kitchen were empty. Neither showing signs of his bleach-blond hubby so Nick went back down the hallway and headed towards Gracie's room.

As he approached the lilac colored door Nick heard the faint voice of Greg. Slowly pushing the door open, Nick peered inside and smiled at the picture of Greg holding a wide-awake Gracie.

A smile plastered on his face as he spoke to their seven month old daughter.

"...And absolutely no dating until you're fifty."

A small giggle escaped from the pink knitted blanket-- a gift from Greg's mom-- and small hands waved in the air.

"Yes, I am aware of telling Nick he was being way too overprotective of you earlier when he said the same thing, but I think I'm going to have to secretly agree with him on this one. Absolutely no dating until you're fifty."

Nick let a small chuckle escape him and pushing the door open all the way, he leaned up against the frame and settled in to quietly watch his husband and daughter.

"One more thing little one. There will be positively no and I mean absolutely no tattoos or piercings of any kind. Ever. Got me little miss?"

Gracie chewed on her hand and wide green eyes bore into Greg's face, taking in every inch of detail before she pulled a wet fist out of her mouth and made a spit bubble.

The Lab-Tech smiled, "I'm glad you agree."

Greg reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box that was sitting on the changing table. He gently wiped up the baby drool, before throwing the tissue out in a nearby wastebasket.

A jumble of made up words escaped from inside the blanket and Greg sighed, "Again? But you've already heard it five times."

Gracie blinked up at him and Greg rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh alright, but just this once then you better go to sleep. Deal?"

A tiny smile and gurgle was her response.

Nick watched curiously as Greg moved over to the white rocking chair they had set up in the corner and settled in. Making sure Gracie was comfortable and wrapped up better in her blanket, he began to sing slowly.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry, _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes,_

_Rest your head close to my heart, _

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine,"_

Greg gently rocked Gracie and pressed her closer to his chest, smiling down into her cherubic face.

"_Little one when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say,_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine,"_

Nick's eyes crinkled, making crow's feet appear, a soft smile playing at his lips as he watched his little Norwegian sing to his little Princess.

"_If they knew sweet little you,_

_They'd end up loving you too,_

_All those same people who scold you,_

_What they'd give for just the right to hold you,"_

Greg moved his hand and cupping his daughter's cheek, moved his thumb to brush softly over one downy cheek.

"_From your head to your toes,_

_Your not much, goodness knows,_

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Cute as can be,_

_Baby of mine,"_

Green eyes fluttered closed slowly and the tiniest of content sighs escaped Gracie's small lips. Greg sat for a couple of moments before moving his sleeping daughter back to her crib and placing her carefully inside. He leaned back and with his hands holding onto the side of the crib, he sighed, "Baby of mine."

The Texan decided to make his presence known at the statement and walked quietly over to Greg and their now sleeping angel. Wrapping his arms around Greg's stomach, he kissed his partner's neck and rested his head on Greg's shoulder.

"Baby of ours."

Greg smiled and leaning his head to rest on Nick's, intertwined their hands together on his stomach before whispering, "Baby of ours."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Aw...I think I gave myself a cavity, lol. Song is "Baby Mine" sung by Bonnie Raitt. Well as always, reviews welcome, but not mandatory.**


	10. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own. Me sad.**

**OoOoOoO**

Alone, with red rimmed eyes, Annie Carson lay in her bed.

It was Saturday morning and birds were singing their happy tunes outside. She could her the faint sounds of her parents fighting downstairs. It was never too early for a fight where her parents were concerned. She was glad that Andy had stayed over at a friends house the night before so he wouldn't have to hear them.

She turned her head to look at her nightstand and glanced at the small white stick resting there. The plus sign standing out as bright as the neon lights of the Strip.

_Pregnant._

That had to be the scariest word in the English language when you were sixteen.

One small hand was resting on her still flat stomach, rubbing slightly over where the baby was growing inside her.

Sighing, she started talking to, hoping maybe the one month old fetus inside her would understand.

"Well, little one, I don't know what to say. I wish I could keep you, but I know that's not a reality. I'm still young and have dreams of my own I wanted to full-fill before bringing you into the world. Maybe if your father were alive it would be different. He would tell me that he loved us and take us someplace far away. We would struggle for awhile I'm sure, but we would have love and each other and I know he would say that was enough."

Annie smiled and imagined Gary, laying there beside her. Telling her everything would be okay, while kissing her stomach and talking to their baby.

She let out a shaky sigh, "I hope you understand when you get older why I'm making the decision to give you up. In the long run, you'll have a much better life than what I'd be able to give you. My family...my family wouldn't be good for you to grow up with. All we do is fight with each other and that's hardly a great place for something so small and precious to grow up seeing. If I could think I could handle it, you, Andy, and I would make a break for it and make a life for ourselves. I'm hardly in the position to take care of Andy --no matter how hard I try-- let alone you, little one."

Annie sat up cautiously and reached over the pregnancy test to pick up a small music box her Grandfather had given her when she was ten. She wound the key and opened the lid, a soft, sweet melody filled the air. Leaning back against her headboard, Annie sang the song Gary had sung to her the first time she had snuck over to his house after a particularly horrible fight between her parents.

That was the same night that he had told her he loved her.

"_Be brave little one,_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear,_

_Hold your head up though no one is near,_

_Someone's waiting for you,"_

Annie closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Gary sitting next to her on the bed. His bright green gaze smiling at her as he sang along.

"_Don't cry little one,_

_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be,_

_You'll be part of the love that you see,_

_Someone's waiting for you,"_

A calloused hand touched her cheek and she placed her hand over his, while a large thumb brushed over her lips.

"_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket,_

_And you're sure to see the light,_

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness,_

_And your little world will be bright,"_

She looked over as Gary took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. His boyishly cute face smiled longingly at her and he covered the hand on her stomach with his own.

"_Have faith little one,_

_'Til your hopes and your wishes come true,_

_You must try to be brave little one,_

_Someone's waiting to love you"_

Annie closed her eyes as the hands covering her own faded away. Leaving only her own hands to rest on her cheek and stomach. She smiled sadly, "Oh my little one, I know I'll find the right parents for you. I can give you nothing else besides life and hopefully a happy, loving family with the right people. I promise you this."

_Meanwhile, in a cushy booth in their favorite diner, two men sat, one's face was down-trodden while the other had a smile filled with hope..._

Nick's index finger drew pictures on Greg's palm as he gazed into the hazel eyes, "Don't worry Greg. She wasn't the last pregnant woman on Earth."

"I know." Came the sulky reply.

"We'll find someone Greg. Someone who'll take one look at your shiny, happy face and fall for my charms --Nick waggled his eyebrows, making Greg laugh-- and they'll see deep inside of us and just know how great of a life we could give a child."

Greg looked into the chocolate brown eyes and began to feel the same hope and determination reflected back at him.

"We'll find someone Greg," Nick leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Greg's, " and I promise we'll have a family. I bet there's some baby waiting to be born right now just waiting for a crazy Norwegian and charming Texan to have as their parents."

Greg let out a tearful laugh and kissed Nick sweetly on the mouth.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: Song is called "Someone's Waiting To Love You" by Lea Salonga. Reviews welcome, but not mandatory.**


	11. Knight In Shining Glasses

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue.**

**A/N: And so enters teen Gracie and Simon.**

**oOoOoOo**

_**SLAM!**_

"Argh!"

"It's home! Oh God, Nicky what do we do?" Asked the fearful blond.

"The only thing we can do Greg...hide!" The Texan said as he scrambled up off the couch, knocking his husband off his lap in the process.

"Ow!" Greg yelped, when his rear end hit the ground.

"Dad! Pops!"

"Why does she have to call me that? It makes me sound old." Greg whined, as Nick helped him up off the floor.

"I don't know."

"I liked Papa much better." Greg grumbled, then both froze as a very agitated seventeen year old Gracie came barging into the room. Her eyes locked onto her fathers' and she scowled.

Pointing an accusing finger at the two, she yelled, "Why does your species have to be so..so...ugh, so barbaric!?"

She moved to the couch and plopped down, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the television set.

Nick and Greg looked to one another then sat on either side of her, "What happened?" Nick asked.

"Jacob Monroe happened!"

"Do I need to find a place to hide the body?" Greg asked, smiling.

Gracie smirked, "Maybe."

"What did that boy do?" Nick growled out and got up to pace the floor, thinking up ten different ways to get rid of this Jacob Monroe with no one the wiser.

Greg groaned and put his arm around Gracie's shoulder, pulling her to rest in the crook of his arm.

"Nick stop the dramatics. Squirt, what happened?"

"Don't call me Squirt! I'm as tall as you!"

"I'll stop calling you Squirt when I'm dead and buried, now what happened?"

Gracie glowered, "Jacob Monroe, Swim Team Captain, he's what happened! The Spring Dance is coming up and he asked me if I would go with him."

"Well that's great--"

"Not finished," Gracie interjected, "Then, after the shock wore off and I was about to answer, his mouth twitched and him and his friends burst out laughing! He was joking, JOKING!"

She threw up her hands and growled in frustration. Gracie knew she wasn't as beautiful as most of the girls who went to her school, but she wasn't that bad to look at. Was she? Sure she was a little...curvier than most of the other girls and the glasses didn't help much but she still thought that she was decent enough on the eyes.

"I know I'm not a looker but why did he have to be so...so..." She hung her head and hid her eyes in her hands, groaning.

"Gracie your--" Both Nick and Greg started, only to be cut off by Gracie's muffled voice.

"Pretty, cute, beautiful, yeah, you're my parents, you _have _to say that."

"Gracie, we don't say those things because we have to, we say them because they're true." Greg placed a finger under Gracie's chin and lifted her face up so she could see his, "If this Jacob guy can't see what we can then he's a loser."

Gracie sniffled a bit and looked at her fathers, "Really?"

"Really. He's the one missing out on--"

Three loud quick knocks sounded on the door and Nick stopped mid-sentence to answer it, soft voices sounded from the hall before Nick came back into the living room with Simon on his heels. As opposed to this morning's look of perfection he was now sporting a black eye, split lip, disheveled and torn clothes, and his hair was all mussed up. He was holding his cracked and broken glasses in one hand while the other waved at her sheepishly. Gracie quickly stood and made her way over to her best friend, "Simon, what the heck happened?"

"I, ah, heard what happened with Jacob."

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

Simon smiled shyly, "Define stupid?"

Gracie groaned and punched him in the arm, "Simon Thomas!"

"Ow!"

"You dumb boy! Why did you go and have to get into a fight!?" Gracie stomped off into the kitchen, getting a wet cloth for his lip. She came back and grasped his chin, taking the cloth she carefully wiped off the blood from his lip and chin.

"I wasn't about to just let him get away with treating the girl I...my best friend like that. He deserved it! I just wish I could have done more damage before his goons came to his rescue."

"You won?"

" Gracie, I'm surprised. You doubt the fighting abilities of Simon 'The Iron Fist' Thomas? Tsk, tsk."

A small smile escaped her lips as she tried to keep on her 'I'm-so-mad-at-you-right-now' face. One Greg and Nick had often become the recipients of in some of her more hormonal teenage moments.

Simon smirked, "Your welcome, by the way."

Gracie grumbled out something that resembled a 'idiotic boys' and 'thank you' before she turned away.

Greg smiled as he watched the two interact. Simon's blue eyes stayed on Gracie as she left the room and a wistful smile played on the boy's lips. Nick and Greg watched Simon silently for a moment before they glanced at each other.

Both had an amused and bewildered look on their face and Nick whispered the words, "When did this happen?"

Greg just smiled and looked back towards the two teens as Gracie returned and hugged Simon as a real thank you for his act of stupidity slash chivalry. A look of pure happiness was plastered on Simon's face. Making Greg's smile widen as he looked back towards Nick.

"Love just happens, Nicky. You should know that by now." He whispered.

That old Texas smile that Greg had fallen in love with came beaming out at him with a vengeance and Nick pulled Greg into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth, "Oh don't I know it, Sweetheart."

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :o)**


	12. A Horse Is A Horse, Or Is It?

**DISCLAIMER: Me no won CSI, but me do own Gracie...XD**

**A/N: Gracie is four and this is just some short (and I hope cute) little bit with Gracie trick-or-treating. Happy Halloween!**

**OoOoOoOo**

Catherine sat out on her porch watching as little kids ran up and down the sidewalks as their parents trudged along behind them. Lyndsay was currently at some High School Halloween dance leaving her to pass out candy until she had to be in to work at nine. She smiled and thought back to the days when she would take Lyndsay trick-or-treating. Her running along, waving her fairy wand around and laughing when someone would occasionally pop out from behind something to scare them. Those were great times and she missed them.

She was brought back from her reminiscing as a new batch of kids started up her walk and she smiled, welcoming them and complimenting their costumes. She watched as Spider-man, two princesses, the Joker, and Freddy Kruger walked back to their parents and she sighed wistfully. Catherine had just gotten ready to go back to her porch swing when a loud giggle and running caught her attention.

She had only just turned back around when a shriek of "Auntie Cat!" was shouted and little arms were wrapped around her waist.

Catherine smiled as Gracie clung to her and looked up at her with a smile that matched Nick's and her big green eyes.

"Hey Gracie. How's my favorite Cowgirl?" Catherine leaned down and hugged the four year old before standing again, looking the girl's costume over. She was wearing what had to be the tiniest blue jeans and boots ever made, with a brown vest placed over a white shirt. A small pink plaid bandanna was tied around her neck and her hair was done up in a single braid. A smaller version of Nick's black stetson was resting on her head and a sheriff's badge was pinned to her vest.

"Great! Look at all the candy I got." She held up a light pink pillowcase doubling as a candy sack and started naming off all the different types of candy she had received so far.

"That's great honey. Where are your parents?" Catherine said, as she put a small piece of chocolate in the bag with the other candies and looked around for either Nick or Greg.

"Daddy and Papa aren't with me, but my horse Cinnamon is!" The small girl said happily.

Catherine was confused before shuffling and faint grumbling met her ears and she looked down at the end of her drive-way.

There was a giant misshaped brown and white horse at the end of it. She smirked and called out, "Hey Cinnamon, how goes it?"

Two arms popped out from under the material with a slight grumble before they pulled the head of the horse off and Greg's sweaty face smiled up at Catherine. The middle of the horse pulled up and soon Nick's equally sweaty face was staring back at her as well.

"Hey Cath, it's going great."

"Speak for yourself, G. I'm the one who's stuck behind you."

"I haven't heard you complaining. In fact I thought I heard you whisper a moment ago about what a pleasant view you had. Also, who's the one who's been tweaking my behind all night, huh?"

Nick's face flushed red.

"That's what I thought." Greg smiled triumphantly.

Nick smiled and he grumbled out, "Horse's ass."

"Not tonight." Greg quipped back, smiling devilishly.

Catherine laughed and Gracie giggled before running back down to her dads. "Come on, let's go get more candy! Bye Auntie Cat!" Gracie waved and rushed along ahead of her fathers.

"Gracie Marie, you wait right there until we catch up to you!" Nick shouted out after her. Gracie stopped in her tracks and gave a small huff of displeasure at having to wait.

"See ya later, Cath." Greg said as he put the horse head back on.

"Bye Cath. Hope you have a slow night at work." Nick bent down and as he re-situated himself in the costume she heard a shout of "Oh man, why did I let you have that burrito for dinner!" and an evil laugh come from the horse's mouth.

Catherine laughed and waved as she watched Gracie skip off to the next house and her clumsy steed, Cinnamon, following slowly behind her. She made a mental note to mention this to everyone later as soon as she signed in for work.

**OoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


	13. The Redemption Of Evelyn Carson

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own, you no sue.**

**A/N: New and improved revised version of this chapter thanks to being Beta'd by Lily G! I really appreciate it Lily! :D**

**oOoOoOo**

"_**Nick!"**_

Nick groaned and closed his locker, turning at his boss's yell, "What?" He had just walked in, why can't he have just a moment to--

"Greg's been involved in a 2-11_. _Brass just called. "

"_**What!? What happened!? Is he okay!?**_" Nick asked as he pushed his way past Gil and started heading down the hallway and towards the lab's doors.

He was stopped short when Grissom grabbed his biceps, "Nick, calm down!"

Nick took a calming breath. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He's in Henderson, apparently he was visiting the birth-mother and--"

"Are Annie and the baby okay? What about Mrs. Carson and Andy? They were--"

"Stokes!" Gil grabbed the Texan's shoulders and gave him a shake, "Take a breath and let me finish. Alright?"

Nick took a couple of big breaths before letting out a shaky sigh, "Yeah, I'm good, I'm sorry Gil. Are they okay?"

"He said that the Carson's were fine, but Greg was a little worse for wear."

Nick paled and he grabbed Grissom's arms as his knees begged to buckle, "What happened?"

"I don't know the specifics but Brass sent a cruiser to pick you up and take you to the scene, it should be here-- " Grissom was interrupted by a female's voice coming over the speaker system:

"_CSI Stokes to the front desk. CSI Stokes to the front desk."_

Nick took off running and soon he and his escort were booking it down the 215, sirens blaring. It took about ten minutes or so before they entered the cul-de-sac where the Carson's resided. There were two police cruisers, Brass's unmarked car, and an ambulance situated outside of the two-story home. Nick jumped out of the cruiser and raced over to where he saw Brass talking to Annie and Andy by his car.

"Brass! Annie! Andy! Are you alright?" Nick asked as he came upon the small group.

Andy was clutching his sister around her protruding stomach and tears were falling from his eyes. Annie had tears streaking her cheeks and chin as well and one of her arms was on her stomach while the other held Andy to her, comforting the smaller Carson. As soon as she saw Nick, the hand that was covering her stomach moved to her mouth and she gave a strangled sob, "We're fi…fine."

"Where's Greg?" Nick panted.

Pointing over to the ambulance, Annie managed to get out, "He's...he's ov...over there."

Nick turned towards the ambulance. Mrs. Carson stood by the back doors sporting a black eye and disheveled clothes; dark tracks ran from her eyes down the side of her face and her hands were out stretched in front of her. Both hands grasping another pair as she talked and smiled at the occupant of the ambulance.

The Texan walked slowly over to her and then ran full out when he saw exactly whose hands the older woman was holding.

"Greg!"

Greg's mouth quirked up into a smile and he reached out for his hubby. "Hey Nicky."

Evelyn moved back, making room for the two to embrace. She smiled sadly at the couple and waited in silence as Nick looked over his partner, kissing every scrape and bruise that was shown to him. She felt tears brim her eyes as she watched the two men, obviously very much in love, whisper reassurances and love to one another.

"Baby, how come every time I turn around you're gettin' into trouble?"

"I guess I'm just a magnet for it." Greg laughed out and he leaned forward, kissing Nick sweetly.

When they pulled apart, Nick rested his forehead on Greg's and asked, "What happened?"

"Um, I kind of, maybe, beat up Annie's dad," Greg said sheepishly.

Nick's eyebrows rose to the top of his head and he reached for Greg's hands, holding them tightly. "What?"

"There's more to it than that," Evelyn spoke up.

Nick turned to her, waiting for a response.

"Gregory-- she saw him wince slightly at the use of his full name and she smiled-- saved me and my family, from my husband's abuse. Hubert, brute that he is, came home angrier than usual and aimed his hate at Annie and her unborn baby. When I went to intervene, he punched me and pushed me to the floor."

She lifted her hand to her swollen eye and the purple, black bruise that had formed there before continuing on.

"I heard Andy and Annie scream and just as he was about to hit me again I felt his weight thrown from me. I sat up and ran to the phone, calling 911 as Gregory fought to keep my husband from us. I don't know when he arrived, but I am so unbelievably happy that he did."

Nick reached forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry this happened, but I'm glad you're all okay."

She looked into the sincere brown eyes and smiled, "Thank you and Nicholas. I'm sorry."

"What for?" Nick asked, surprised.

"For my behavior when we first met and every time you both visited to check on Annie or bring Andy presents. I let my prejudices blind me to how great you both are and I am sorry for the animosity on my part." She cocked her head to the side and wiped at a couple of stray tears that had escaped her eyes.

"It's alright Mrs. Carson. I understand. I, myself, even had a problem with men being together at some point. Well, until Greg took away the blindfold and helped me see what was right there in front of me."

Evelyn smiled and, after hugging both men, turned away to give them their privacy and moved over to her children. Clutching the two desperately to her in an embrace and thanking God above that Greg had decided to stop by tonight. Who knows what would have happened if he had not.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D  
**


End file.
